Cyrez Corporation
Cyrez Corporation is the major antagonistic faction in the 1996 film Eraser. It is a corrupt defense contractor company known for creating weapons until the events of the film. History The company was founded by Morehart and William Donohue with the intent of making and selling weapons for profit. According to Cyrez executive Lee Cullen, Cyrez has made contracts and supplied their weapons to multiple agencies (including the CIA, NSA, the U.S. Navy, and WITSEC). However, unknown to the authorities, Cyrez is involved of a scandal as Morehart and Donohue intend to create and sell top-secret electronic pulse rifles on the black market, particularly to a gang of Russian terrorists (led by Sergei Ivanovich Petrofsky) for a sum of $52 million. Having caught wind of their intentions, Cullen turns over to the FBI and manages to procure two discs detailing the arms sale, but not before Donohue commits suicide after learning that Cullen is working for the FBI. It also turns out that U.S. Undersecretary of Defense Daniel Harper is the true mastermind behind the scandal as he assigned Donohue to create the railguns. After stealing away the FBI's disc (thanks to a corrupt clerk named Sully), Harper becomes angry to learn from Morehart that Cullen has the other disc and phoned a reporter named Claire Issacs about the scandal. Harper then orders for both Cullen and Issacs to be killed at once to cover up their tracks. Though the hit on Issacs was a success (thanks to Agents Schiff and Calderon), Harper soon learns that Cullen is escaping due to the effort of U.S. Marshal John Kruger (the former protege of U.S. Marshal Robert Deguerin). To that end, Harper assigns Deguerin to track down both Kruger and Cullen, who are forced to hide away from the authorities following a certain mishap against Deguerin and his men. Knowing that Kruger and Cullen will head back to Cyrez to read the disc to clear their names, Deguerin sets a trap at Cyrez, where he manages to capture Cullen while having one of the employees to destroy the disc. Deguerin then escapes in a helicopter while taking Cullen hostage, forcing Kruger to escape after killing Cyrez security chief James Haggerty. Deguerin then brings Cullen over to the Baltimore docks where he and his men about to place 20 tons of the weaponry onto Petrofsky's freighter ship. Fortunately, Kruger brought in special witness Johnny Casteleone, who brought in his cousin Tony Two-Toes (who owns the docks) and his men to stop the arms sale. While Johnny, Tony, and their men manage to finish off Petrofsky and his men, Kruger manages to stop the shipment after killing all of Deguerin's men before rescuing Cullen and fighting Deguerin himself. The authorities are then called in, and with the presences of the railguns exposed, Kruger and Cullen are cleared of all charges while Deguerin is taken into custody. With the plot exposed, Cyrez is presumably placed under investigation and shut down for their crimes, though Harper, Deguerin, and Morehart manage to escape charges of treason since a sentence for them won't be possible under civil jurisdiction. Despite this, Kruger manages to set up a train accident (with the help of Cullen and Johnny) to finish off Harper and his conspirators for good. Members *Morehart - CEO *William Donohue - Vice President *James Haggerty - Head of Security *Systems Administrator Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Businessmen Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Extravagant Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Evil Creator Category:Terrorists Category:Smugglers